


Lovesick Day

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is sick, but hides it so Michael will have a fun day off with the 1D boys. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes!! I wrote this on my phone.

Luke had had a cold since he woke up. His nose was running, his throat was killing him and he had chills even in the summer air. He had one of Michael’s oversized hoodies on. All he wanted to do was lay in bed but Michael was so excited about hanging out with the 1D boys and Luke didn’t want to ruin that for him.

“Lukey, they’re coming in ten minutes! It’s been forever since we’ve seen them.” Michael called, excitement obvious in his voice.

Luke got out of bed and fixed his hair a little. He knew if he told Michael he didn’t feel well, Michael would insist on taking care of him. He didn’t wanna ruin the boys time. Soon, the doorbell rang and Michael ran to open it.

“Michael, it’s been ages, mate.” Harry greeted. Niall, Liam, and Louis walked in after him, hugging Michael, Calum, and Ashton.

“Where’s Luke?” Niall asked. Michael looked around confused for a minute.

“He’s probably upstairs. I’ll get him.” Michael replied.

“Go get your boy.” Louis said with a chuckle.

“Luke, the boys are all downstairs, are you coming?” Michael asked.

“Of course. Just fixing my hair!” Luke shouted from the bathroom.

“It’s just us, you don’t have to do your hair.”

After a minute Luke walked out of the bathroom with semi nice hair. Michael grinned at him and grabbed his hand.

“I’m glad we finally have a day off.” Michael said. Luke agreed and, besides holding Michael’s hand, he was having a pretty shit day off.

“Luke, man, I’ve missed you.” Louis said when they walked in the room. Niall brought him into a tight hug.

“Niall, don’t crush my boyfriend.” Michael joked.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After a few hundred selfies thanks to Ashton, a few hours of video games, a few beers, and lots of talking Luke was feeling even worse, which he didn’t think possible.

Luke clung to Michael’s side, cuddling him to death. Michael looked down at his boyfriend and smiled fondly.

“What’s up with you today?” He asked, pressing his lips to the side of Luke’s temple. Luke shrugged and linked their fingers together.

“You are so whipped, Clifford!” Louis shouted. Michael stuck his tongue out.

“Shut up, Tommo. Like you’ve got room to talk!” Michael joked. Then, he turned to Luke.

“You okay, Lukey? You’ve been off all day.” Luke shrugged again.

“I’m just sleepy. I think I’m gonna head off.” Luke replied.

“I’ll come with you.” Michael said, already getting up from his spot.

“No, don’t. I’ll be fine.” Luke said, opting not to kiss him goodnight on account of his cold.

Michael felt kind of hurt. Why didn’t Luke want to be with him?

“Is he okay?” Harry asks. Michael shrugs.

“Why didn’t he want to be with me? Is he mad at me?”

“No, I’m sure he isn’t. Have you done anything to make him mad?” Liam asked.

“No. I mean, I don’t think so.”

“Maybe you should go check.” Niall suggested.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-***-* “Luke, are you awake?” Luke rolled around to see Michael in the doorway. He sat up and removed the covers.

“Hey, are you mad at me? I’m really sorry if I did something.” Michael said nervously.

“No, no you didn’t do anything. Why would you think that?”

“You just seemed upset today and you didn’t want me to come with you.”

“I’m fine, really Michael. I was feeling sick and I didn’t want to ruin your day off with the boys.”

“What? Why would you have ruined my day off?” Michael asked, genuinely confused.

“You would’ve spent your day taking care of me if I had told you.”

“So, you pretended not to be sick so I could hang out with Liam, Louis, Niall, and Harry?” Michael asked him. Luke nodded his head.

“You’re an idiot.” Michael said, crawling into bed with Luke. “I would’ve had fun taking care of you. And you didn’t have to stay downstairs while you were sick, you weirdo.” Luke blushed. It was kind of stupid.

“I just didn’t want to ruin your day.” He said, snuggling up to Michael. Michael laughed, and grabbed Luke by the waist, pulling him closer.

“I couldn’t think of anything better than watching movies and snuggling with my favourite boy.”

“You were so excited, though.” Luke argued.

“I can see them any day, Luke. I wanna be here with you.” He said and kissed his head.

“Will you sing to me?” Luke asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Only for you, Lukey.”

Michael started to sing, _‘A drop in the ocean. A change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. But I’m holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven.’_


End file.
